


Just the Way You Are

by Kisakitty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Deserves Better, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Insecurity, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisakitty/pseuds/Kisakitty
Summary: Betty doesn't like how she looks but Jughead is doing his best to change that,





	Just the Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Probably needs editing but

Jughead could never understand why Betty didn’t see how amazing she was. He blamed her mother-even though Alice had gotten better- the damage was still done. It seemed like Betty would never know that she’s perfect just the way she is. Jughead took it upon himself to spend the rest of his life convincing her.

—

“Betty you look amazing stop worrying. Now come on we don’t want to be late.”

“Don’t worry,” Betty repeated as though Jughead told her something unimaginable, “Jughead Jones it is our senior prom, I want it to be perfect.”

“As long as we’re together it will be Betts.”

“I just want to make sure I look ok. “

“You would look perfect in a trash bag.”

“Jug… you don’t need to sweet talk me.”

“No, listen. Betty Cooper your eyes make the stars look like their not shining, they brighten up my darkest of days. Your hair is gold and even if you did nothing to it, it would fall just the right way. There isn’t a single thing about you I would change. Not to mention I’m 95% sure your smile could end any feud- it’s so pure. Don’t even get me started on your lips. You’re beautiful Betty, so much so it hurts.”

Jughead could see that Betty was having a hard time seeing what he saw. He made a resolution at that moment to never let his angel forget just how beautiful he thinks she is.

—-

Their first snowfall in New York was spent doing just about any winter activity the pair could think of. Currently, it was a snowball fight.

Jughead marveled in Betty’s laughter as her snowball hit him square in the face. He didn’t get to hear that laugh often, she hated it.

“I love your laugh,” Jughead smiled dopily at his girl.

“Oh Juggie,” Betty blushed and looked away.

“You’re beautiful Betty Cooper- absolutely stunning.”

——

It was their five year anniversary and Jughead had big plans. Plans that were currently being ruined by some freak rain storm. He sat there stewing in his melancholy mood when Betty came and sat by him.

“I’m sorry Jug, I know this isn’t how you planned this day.”

Jughead simply pulled Betty in for a tight hug.

“You make it better beautiful.”

They sat on their beat-up couch and cuddled silently listening to the sounds of the rain enjoy being wrapped up in one another.

Miraculously the rain cleared up a couple of hours later, leaving Jughead an extremely small window for his plans. He quickly ushered Betty out of their tiny apartment and into the car, all while thanking the God’s above.

“Where are we going Jughead?”

“It’s a surprise.”

"Can you give me a hint," she looked up at him her eyes sparkling like they did when she found a good mystery.

"Sorry Betts but this isn't something I want you to figure out."

Thirty minutes later and they pulled up to Pops. The familiar restaurant front sparking good and bad memories for the pair.

“Oh wow. We haven’t been here in ages.”

When they walked in Betty was greeted by the familiar faces of Veronica, Archie, Cheryl, Polly, and her mother.

“Jug… what is this?”

Betty turned to face Jughead, but, instead of standing behind her he was now on one knee smiling up at her holding out the most beautiful ring she’d ever seen

“Elizabeth Cooper for the past five years you have been my home. You cared for me in my darkest days and never gave up on me no matter how far away I pushed you. You’re smart and cunning and beautiful. I can’t spend another day without knowing that beautiful smile is mine. Marry me?”

Betty nodded tears falling, “Jughead Jones, I love you. Of course, I’ll marry you.”

—-

Betty was a sight to behold in her wedding dress. Jughead greedily drunk the sight of her in doing his best to not blink.

When she finally reached him he smiled wide and kissed her on the forehead.

“Now now son, wait for me to get to that part,” the preacher said with a laugh.

“I don’t know if I can wait that long sir, she’s too beautiful.”

Betty laughed and the ceremony began.

By the end, there wasn't a dry eye in the house and Jughead was finally happy.


End file.
